


I love you (please save yourselves)

by radioactiveryro



Series: tubbo-centric fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Injury, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, benchtrio really gonna need some therapy after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveryro/pseuds/radioactiveryro
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo had a plot to kill Dream once and for all. It does not go as well as planned (it does not go well at all).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: tubbo-centric fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	I love you (please save yourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: violence, injury, blood, character death, very very minor swearing (i think i drop the f bomb one single time)
> 
> this is all strictly platonic!!! tubbo and ranboo are referred to as being husbands once or twice but it's just platonic :]

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. They had a plan, they had it all figured out; each and every move was carefully thought out, meticulously planned. So how did it go wrong? 

None of them knows.

Tubbo is backed into a corner, hands trembling as he sinks to the ground. Dream looms over him, a netherite axe held in a tight grip. Behind him, Tommy and Ranboo watch in horror, unarmed and powerless to do anything but stare.

Somewhere along the way, they'd all lost their weapons. The armour they'd all been wearing was either missing or, at this point, too weak to be of any use; Tubbo isn't even sure what had happened to his chest plate, but it's gone now.

Dream is saying something, but all he hears is a dull buzzing. His head hurts, he thinks, and he's dimly aware of the faint coppery tang of blood in his mouth. There's probably more bruises on his body than he can count.

This is it, right? Nobody is coming to save them this time. Tubbo wonders if Dream had planned all of this himself, all the way back then; he wonders if they've made a huge mistake, if they've played themselves right into the villain's hands. A twisting knot of dread whispers that he's probably right.

He presses himself further into the wall as Dream takes a step closer, and curls further in on himself. Part of him wishes Dream would just do it already, get it over and done with. He knows what's coming and he knows there's nothing he can do about it. He's going to die here.

"Say goodbye, Tubbo," Dream says. His voice is cruel, smug - he sounds entertained. "Before it's too late."

Tubbo lifts his gaze, bringing his eyes up to meet the horrified stare of his friends. He wants to comfort them, to tell them it'll be alright, but he can't even bring himself to smile weakly. There are fearful tears building in Ranboo's eyes; Tommy's are wet with rage and terror.

"I love you," he whispers, and prays they'll find a way to save themselves.

Dream raises the axe and Tubbo squeezes his eyes closed. He flinches back against the wall, bracing himself for the inevitable.

_Vwoop. ___

__Tommy's startled cry reaches his ears, followed by a pained, choked gasp. He opens his eyes to see Ranboo kneeling in front of him, a deep, bleeding gash carved into his side. Dream steps away, axe still held in his hand._ _

__"Why…" Tubbo's voice is strained, high with horror. "Why would you-?"_ _

__Ranboo laughs, but there's no humour to it. "You're on your last life." He shrugs, then winces in pain at the movement. "It was an easy decision."_ _

__There are tears in Tubbo's eyes, a sob rising up in his throat. "That doesn't mean you can just take all the hits for me!"_ _

__He pulls the taller boy toward him - carefully, gently - and presses his hands to the wound desperately. Blood seeps through his fingers, pools on the ground beneath them. Tubbo blinks and the tears slip down his face._ _

__"I'm not just gonna let you die," Ranboo says softly._ _

__Tubbo shakes his head, burying his face in his husband's shoulder. "I'm so sorry.”_ _

__"Why are you sorry? This… this isn't your fault, Tubbo."_ _

__“He’s right,” Tommy agrees, and a mix of surprise and guilt flood Tubbo’s mind; he’d honestly forgotten the blond was there with them._ _

__He glances up, turning to look at his best friend. Tommy’s sat a couple of feet away, expression unreadable as he watches the two. They’re the only ones in the room now - Dream is nowhere in sight._ _

__“He’s right,” he repeats. “It isn’t your fault. I’m the one who got us all into this mess in the first place. Fuck, you didn’t even want to help to begin with!”_ _

__“Doesn’t mean it’s your fault either.”_ _

__Tommy opens his mouth as if to argue, then stops himself and shakes his head. "There's no point arguing about it, we have bigger problems right now."_ _

__"Am I a problem now?" Ranboo jokes weakly._ _

__"No, shut up," Tubbo says, and there are fresh tears in his eyes again. "You have to… have to conserve your energy or whatever, okay? It's gonna be fine."_ _

__"Tubbo," Ranboo says quietly. "I really don't think I'm making it out of here."_ _

__He lets out a strangled sobbing noise, and Ranboo reaches for his hands, holding them tenderly in his own._ _

__"We'll kick Dream's ass for you," Tommy promises. "I swear on it."_ _

__"Good," Ranboo chuckles, then flinches. When he speaks again, his voice is smaller, softer, and it shakes. "It hurts so much."_ _

__Tubbo's heart aches, drowning out the pain from his own injuries. He's helpless though; he doesn't know how to help, doesn't know what to say or do._ _

__"I know, big guy," he murmurs, squeezing his hand gently. "I know it does, I'm sorry."_ _

__"It'll stop soon," Tommy says, his voice low and hushed. "The pain goes away soon enough."_ _

__A response comes in the form of a nod and a shuddering breath. The three of them fall silent for a while, until Ranboo eventually speaks up again._ _

__"You're gonna stay, right?" he asks. He sounds fragile and so scared, and Tubbo is reminded that he's never died before._ _

__"Of course we are," he says instantly. "We're right here, I promise, we aren't going anywhere."_ _

__"Yeah," Tommy agrees. "We'll be here the whole time."_ _

__Ranboo nods again. "I'll… I'll be fine," he says, like he's trying to convince himself of it. "I'm gonna be fine."_ _

__There's a rare softness to Tommy's tone as he speaks again. "Yeah, you will. It'll be like… it'll be like waking up again, you'll be back in your bed at home and everything will be fine," he reassures. "I promise."_ _

__"Thank you," Ranboo whispers, leaning back against Tubbo._ _

__Logically, Tubbo knows he will be fine, but there's a distressed grief building inside of him. It gets stronger as he stares down at his red-stained hands, at the dark pool of blood they're sitting in. It tugs at his heart as he watches Ranboo struggle to keep his eyes focused; there's a foggy glaze trying to cloud his vision._ _

__"We'll meet you back there," Tubbo says gently and brushes the hair from his husband's face. "We'll get there as quickly as possible."_ _

__Ranboo hums, fixing his blurry gaze on the ceiling. His breaths are short, shaky. "Okay…"_ _

__The trio falls quiet once more. If Tubbo is crying again, he doesn't notice. There's another plan forming in the back of his mind, grief and rage twisting together to find a way to kill Dream once and for all. He pushes it to the side for now but doesn't quite ignore it._ _

__"I love you," he says, echoing his words from earlier and choking back another sob as Ranboo's eyes flutter closed; the hand he's holding goes limp. "It'll all be alright, I promise."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad, alexa play despacito
> 
> hi, i hope you enjoyed this! :) if you did, please consider leaving a kudos, and feel free to yell at me in the comments! (actually, please do, i enjoy the interactions and feedback lol)
> 
> if you want, you can find me on twitter @radioactiveryro
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you have a good day!!! <3


End file.
